The widespread popularity of sporting apparel has increased in the past several years. This is due, in part, to the comfort such clothing items afford the wearer. Such popularity may perhaps further be attributed to an overall reduction in the use of formal wear. In any event, sporting apparel has generally become an attire of choice. For this reason, many clothing manufacturers have attempted to market such apparel to a mass audience. As an example, manufacturers sometimes provide marketing programs that are tailored to specific audiences or age groups to promote such apparel. Many sporting apparel manufacturers have engaged professional athletes or teams to promote clothing items.
Sports items with hidden memorabilia are described in published application No. US20050017501A1, entitled “Sports Items With Hidden Memorabilia,” in the name of Adrian Gluck. This application describes providing items of historic or celebrity memorabilia concealed within certain specially designed areas of various “carriers” including shoes, hats, gloves, clothing articles and the like. In this way, the celebrity item or the like is protected and concealed until the consumer purchases the product. While this arrangement is useful for certain purposes such as providing a tamper-proof arrangement, the memorabilia items are concealed from view.